


《他想剥下的远不止人皮》

by purewind



Category: thramsay - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Violence, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purewind/pseuds/purewind
Summary: 是2017年的作品了，重新上传。发生在席恩被拉姆斯囚禁期间的故事。
Relationships: Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

一

临冬城的早晨一天比一天肃寒，做买卖的商人不见了影踪。少数在屠杀中幸存下来的居民都尽可能地找理由待在家里。

广场边的一家老铁铺还开着门，上了年纪的铁匠坐在近门口的椅子上，斑白的胡须挂上了些许雪屑也懒得拂去。他晃了晃酒壶，皱紧眉头接着壶口残留的酒气才能勉强咽下一口冰凉的水。

来公用井旁打水的妇人用一头方巾包住乌黑的头发，僵着一张脸颇为吃力地把水桶拎起，抬头时视线正和那铁匠对上。

他们本是老相识，年轻那会儿也发生过一些能编排成歌曲唱诵的故事。按以往的习惯，她准会停下来和他打招呼，絮叨点琐碎的小事。他也会扔下酒壶，上前帮她把水提回家，说不定还会坐下一起吃块黄油面包什么的。

眼下他们错开了视线，连最平常的问安也一并省略。

本该守护临冬城的冰原狼们不知去向。

妇人把水倒进木桶里，眼角余光瞟见身后一个提着木桶，衣衫褴褛的男人。她不动声色的继续她的工作，只是在离开前悄悄把绳子搅弄了几下。

这口井的历史几乎和城堡同长，先人筑井时没太多讲究，任由粗糙沉重的石砖堆砌，丑陋而坚固。

妇人弯腰提着桶，半拖半提的缓步走开，经过那个男人时自言自语般轻声说了句脏话。

席恩很清楚那句骂人的话是指他自己。

他没有什么反驳的意思，跛着脚来到井边。转动轱辘时却不见水桶移动半分，反而卡在井内一个不上不下十分尴尬的位置。

席恩回过头看了看那妇人，后者放下木桶冷冷地盯着他。 

席恩的视线闪烁几下，终是慢慢的转过了身子伏到井沿。那妇人下手没太狠，弯腰下去应该勉强能够上水桶。  
他单手撑着井口，动作僵硬而迟缓地将大半个身子探进井里，幽黑狭长的井道勾起了不少不看回首的记忆。

里面静的几乎能听见自己呼吸的回音，席恩抿紧了嘴唇尽可能往下靠近，布满了冻疮和结痂的右手指尖堪堪碰到水桶壁。

他再不快点打水回去烧热，拉姆斯绝对会把他扔进井里待上一天一夜。

席恩深吸一口气，冒险把身子又往下拉了一段距离。就在他刚好抓到水桶之际，不知道什么东西往他臀上猛踢一下，紧紧扣在井沿的左手也被生生掰开，重心本就失衡的他猝不及防的头朝下摔进井里。

有那么一瞬间席恩想干脆淹死算了，将自己的生命送还给淹神。死在水里总比死在拉姆斯手下更符合铁种的身份。

浮泛着些许冰凌的井水被灰黑色棉布吸饱后才遇上温热的皮肤，冰冷的刺痛感遥远而迷糊。鼻腔气管呛进液体传来一阵火辣辣的刺痛。

如果真的有恶魔，那他一定很怕拉姆斯。

席恩浮出了水面，猛烈咳嗽着几乎把肺吐出来，不知道为什么拒绝了一个最完美的离开机会。

在一片淋沥的水光下，井口边一头红色长发闪过。

二

一个士兵坐在紧闭的城门旁，挨着火把擦拭着他的盾牌，盾牌中央那被剥去皮的人的图案被擦的闪闪发亮。 

他就着火光仔细打量着擦好的盾牌，颇为自得的吹起了口哨，调子是他家乡专门唱诵亲人团聚的小曲。 急促整齐的脚步声从远处的巷子渐渐逼近，他奇怪地看着那只队伍经过，一眼瞟见走在最后头的朋友，于是半支起身子挥手招呼。  
"派克，派克!"

被叫到名字的派克不安地看了他一眼，架不住友人接二连三的呼声，低下头一路小跑着来到他身边，"什么事?"

"你们在干什么?我没听到号角声啊。"

"不是敌袭，是那个。"派克一偏头，示意他看向城堡，"要我们找人，三支巡逻队都被叫出来了。"

"找谁?"

"寄养在史塔克家的那个……"话还没说完，队伍的领头人冲他俩的方向骂了一声，派克摆摆手表示下次再谈后慌忙扶着头盔回了队。

急促而整齐的脚步声渐渐远去。

他又坐了下来，接着刚才停下的地方继续吹着口哨。

三

城堡内

摇曳的烛火映亮了餐桌的一端，拉姆斯动作略显粗暴地切割着盘里的肉块。一位军官侧立在他旁边，两名侍女无声地伫立在房间角落，随时准备上前服侍用餐。

那是个刚上任三天的军务官，出身于一个没什么名气也丝毫不重要的家族。

"My lord..."

拉姆斯的注意力集中在食物上，单伸出右手往自己的方向勾了勾。

军务官愣了一会儿。

拉姆斯看了他一眼，双手撑在台上不快地叹了口气，"你要我站起来听你说话吗?"

一旁的侍女熟练的上前为拉姆斯的酒杯续酒，军务官顿了一下，迟疑地俯下身子，"我们还没找到他。"

"再叫一队人去找。"拉姆斯并不在意似的举杯喝了口酒，作为餐后清喉。

"这纯粹是在浪费人力，他可能在任何地方!"士兵为了应付外敌和天气本就疲惫不堪，现在兴师动众只为了找一个早就失去了利用价值的家伙，这要他如何接受?

拉姆斯也没打算让他接受，指尖稍动偏转了餐刀的刃面，站起身反手挥去划破了军务官半张脸。殷红的血液瀑布般涌出，染红了半边脖颈。

"听着，如果你在午夜之前还没把我的Reek找回来的话，我就让你变成下一个。

四、

于席恩而言，在没有什么比一睁眼就看见拉姆斯更可怕的事情。随着视线逐渐清晰，对方脸庞的每一个棱角也点点分明起来，飘散的发丝在背光的情况下透出金芒色。

席恩记忆的每一根线缓缓聚拢，他回想起自己怎样掉下了井，怎样浮出了水面，怎样看着井口的灰白色光芒被什么东西盖上。

但无论怎样回忆都不能合理解释拉姆斯为什么会在这——除非这是他的房间。

"Reek ."

"My Lord……"席恩几乎是下意识地应了声，尽管思维仍停留在井里。

拉姆斯微笑着偏过头，把席恩上下打量了几番，"你恢复的不错。"

"是……"

"你能告诉我那天你上哪去了吗?"

拉姆斯这种温柔体贴的态度让席恩不寒而栗，要不是身体绵软无力，他只想跪在拉姆斯身前宣誓自己的忠诚以以逃避刑罚。

"大人，我只是奉你的命令去打水，但是不知道被谁踢下去了我真的没有逃跑的意思……"席恩紧紧抓着拉姆斯的一只袖子，语调急促焦躁的几乎哭出来。

"我知道我知道。"拉姆斯轻轻拨弄着席恩卷曲的鬓发，用哄宠物的口吻安抚道，"你知道是谁干的吗?"

席恩的脑海里闪过了那个妇人的模样，又想起了那头红发。

妇人是黑发，半白。

他僵硬地摇摇头，"不…不知道。"

"那好。"拉姆斯站起来理了理领口，"你先休息吧。"

"大人，等一下。"席恩的瞳孔猛然缩小，直觉让他反应过来拉姆斯的神情不对劲。

拉姆斯笑的人畜无害，"什么事?"

席恩的脊背阵阵发凉，他透过拉姆斯的眼睛看到了纯粹的黑暗。拉姆斯根本不在乎是谁把自己踢下井的，或许他只是想把自己逼上又一条绝路。

席恩低垂着头，嘴唇颤抖几下，“…我想起来，是谁了。”

五、

临冬城仅剩的居民沉默地站在处刑台前，带着相同的表情看着台上的波顿一族。

妇人弯腰在两个十来岁的少年面前低声说着什么，神态如北方风雪般冷静，少年们的眼神透出他们这个年纪不该有的成熟。

一个士兵上前抓住妇人的胳膊示意她时间到了。

所有人的视线都落在她身上，随着她的脚步一点点移至台前。妇人镇定地迈上台阶，这大概是她操持了大半辈子粗俗工作后最接近贵族的一次。

无药可救。

席恩读懂了她的眼神，僵硬的别过头看向城墙顶部，一只渡鸦恰时飞过。

拉姆斯双手搭上他的肩膀，凑到耳畔温柔如情人低语般说到，"你要是求情 说不定我会考虑饶她一命。"

说得像真的一样。

妇人在处刑人的指示下转身背对着群众，两名士兵上前将她的手脚分别固定在台上。

灰黑色的衣服被人为扯破露出妇人病态苍白的背部，第一次执行这样的任务的处刑人用勾刀比划几下，犹豫着从蝴蝶骨处划破皮肤。

一声痛苦的哀嚎似乎从她灵魂深处吼出来一般响彻广场。勾刀转了个方向打横将皮肉切割分离，处刑人看向拉姆斯，后者比了个继续的手势。处刑人咬咬牙，双手揪住翘起的皮肤一段，沿脊骨往两边撕扯。

粉白的筋肉被拉伸至极限后有序地层层裂开，约有一个指节厚的脊背皮肉在向外撕拉的过程中颇有韵律地递减变薄，行至小臂时只剩一层极富韧性的薄皮。处刑人拔河似的双手交替着牵拉表皮，这一过程被坚硬的指甲挡住后才完全停下。

那妇人的脊背上如今只剩一片粉肉白骨。被撕去皮膜的手臂上每一个毛孔都渗出了密密麻麻的血珠，交融为一体后看上去与红衣无异，连着那一长段拖曳在地面上的粉肉筋条，看上去如宴会上贵妇穿戴的服饰般华美。

几滴温热的鲜血溅到席恩脸上后即刻变得冰凉，他抬起手用袖子擦净血迹，力道大的几乎擦破脸皮。

没多久，一具血肉模糊的尸体被吊上了城门，拉姆斯露出一抹堪称愉悦的笑容。他单手钳住席恩的下巴，迫使对方看向那滩人皮，"交给你处理吧。"


	2. Chapter 2

六、

席恩将怀里的包裹搂紧了几分，行色匆匆地沿城根前行，不时慌张回头的动作看上去有几分神经质。他额角上凝固了的血块被他生硬地拨开，伤口被撕裂后流出的脓水很快又凝在了一起，半条卷发被包在里面，琥珀一样。

现在几乎没什么人点灯了，除了少数在夜间进行肉体工作的女人们点起的油灯，街上暗得很。

其实席恩闭着眼睛都能在这迂回的小巷里和别人玩追逐战而不会磕伤任何地方，他几乎和史塔克们一样了解这片土地。但眼下他死死追随着光，生怕在不经意间回忆起他的过去。

那让他觉得无药可救。

席恩在一扇低矮的门前停下脚步，附身将包裹放在灰石台阶上，就在他打算离开时门却忽然开了。

在他反应过来之前，一个约摸十七八岁的少年一拳把他打翻在地，要不是屋里的铁匠冲出来拦住少年，席恩毫不怀疑自己会死在这。

少年冲他啐了口唾沫，"这里他妈的不欢迎你。"

"我知道。"席恩勉强爬起来，视线闪躲着，"我是在送东西的。"

"这算什么!羞辱吗?!"

"…是道歉。"

包裹被那少年抖开，下一秒，席恩被白花花的人皮甩了一脸。铁匠硬拖着把少年架回屋内，另一名少年把门关上，隔开了数十句污言秽语。

席恩颤抖几下，把人皮重新放回包裹后，扶着墙角吐的两眼发黑。

七、

"我以为他们会想要回去，埋起来什么的。"席恩背靠着灰黑色的城墙，大半个身子睡卧进幽暗的角落。一条七个月大的土黄色的杂种狗趴在他的小腹上，不时兴奋地钻拱着席恩的臂弯，似乎想逃出去。

"嘘嘘嘘——"席恩握住小狗的前腿把它抱起来，"你要是跑出去碰到拉姆斯的话，你会恨透我一个月前用半块面包把你救回来的。"

小狗亲昵地舔了舔席恩的手指表示安抚，接着灵巧地扭动着身子，凭借光滑的皮毛从他手里滑了出来。

席恩没有深思它今天如此好动的原因，呼出口气后看向了远处的天空。临冬城的日落来的越来越早，四点左右天边就已笼上了一层雾蓝色的光。  
偶尔来这消磨的半小时成了他唯一期待的东西，和这个同命相怜的小家伙成了难兄难弟。  
但他还得赶在天黑前回去。

"Robby?"席恩坐直了身子，打算把它藏回笼子里。

Robby从一团灰蓝色的包裹里钻了出来，带着沾染着血迹的柔黄色皮毛讨好地冲席恩晃晃尾巴，咬着一截皮肉似乎想和对方分享难得的肉食。

那包裹……

席恩一口气梗在喉间无法上下，Robby眨着水润的眼睛看着他，看上去像极了拉姆斯。

"吐掉，Robby ，把那东西吐掉。"席恩凑近了一些，压低了声音命令道。Robby歪着头，不知是没理解对方的意思还是不愿意放弃到嘴的食物。

"吐——掉，你这坏狗。"席恩缓缓伸出了右手试图把它嘴里的东西抢过来。

Robby终于做出了反应，在席恩的手刚靠上来的一瞬，它从喉间发出一声席恩从来没从它身上听到过的低吼，森森白牙龇列。

席恩猛的把手抽回来，看着Robby欢快的俯下头啃食着那截皮肉。他向后挪远了些，右手在地上摸索着捡起了一根棍子。

"Robby?"

Robby闻声抬起了毛茸茸的脑袋，温驯地看向席恩。

四秒，五秒，木棍掉在地上发出一连串清脆的声响。席恩抱起仍在舔着嘴吻边粘上的血迹的Robby，无声地将大颗大颗的眼泪滴落在它身上。

八、

Robby不见了好几个星期。

席恩心神不宁地走过一道又一道紧缩的门，城堡里的路曲折而狭长，无端的让人有种被压迫感。

前方的走廊闪过一个黑影，席恩一愣，放轻了脚步打算跟上去看看，转过拐角后才发现自己来到了某间最不想看到的房间之一。 

那间折磨室的门虚掩着，隐隐传来铁链摇晃的声音。

席恩的呼吸声粗重了许多，他回头看了眼空荡的走廊，终是小心翼翼地往房间挪去。

室内的基本陈设没变，寒风从敞开的窗户那挤进房间，吹得垂掉在另一侧的铁链条叮当作响。

这里唯一的生物是被绑在叉字形木架上昏睡着的人，赤裸的上身布满了道道浮肿血疤，一条粗大的紫红色血痂贯穿了他的半张脸。 

席恩能猜出每一件在他身上留下伤痕的刑具的名称，却不敢猜测他出现在这的原因。  
"我还打算改天介绍你们认识。"

每个噩梦都会出现的声音从身后传来，拉姆斯抱臂站在门边，"那是ReekⅡ"

"……什么?" 

拉姆斯上前左右推弄着ReekⅡ的头颅，"他可比你难对付对了。"

"为什么?"席恩无意识地问出口，一种奇怪的感觉填满了他的大脑。 

拉姆斯看向他，似笑非笑地开口，"你以为你是什么特例吗?"

这句话之后席恩就再也没听清他说了什么。

拉姆斯似乎让他去某个地方，又提了礼物之类的。席恩死死盯着被绑在木架上的人，双腿无法移动半分。他现在就得去，必须去，否则他——会被绑上这，还是被扔去喂狗?

他是不是连被折磨的价值都失去了。门外渐行渐远的脚步声如沙漏般提醒着他时间所剩不多，席恩的嘴角抽动，想露出一个笑容却只让自己的脸扭成了一团。 

席恩踉跄着往外走去跟上拉姆斯，脚步有些虚浮。 木架上的那个军务官睁开了仅剩的一只还能用的眼睛，把刚才席恩塞进他手里的小号锉刀握紧了几分。

九、

房间里的炉子燃得极旺，干燥的柴禾被火焰吞噬发出吱吱脆响。席恩小口吞咽着食物，酱红色的肉饼吃起来油腻到反胃。他像履行什么职责一般机械的把肉饼切开，不敢抬头看向对面的拉姆斯。

"味道如何?"拉姆斯的语气竟隐含着期待。

"……很好，My lord ."喉间翻涌的腥气引得胃袋阵阵挛缩，席恩加重了呼吸好抑制住呕吐的冲动。

他抬起头后不可避免地看到了拜放在桌子中央的一截断臂，那是条右手，手腕以上的部位只剩下白戚的掌骨。

席恩想起了妇人的那个儿子，他的手刚被自己吃下。

最近拉姆斯的行为越来越诡异了。

"我替你报仇难道你不高兴吗?"拉姆斯没忽略对方细微的表情变化，前倾过身子拉进了双方的距离，"我怎么舍得让别人打你。"

席恩十分肯定自己被居民生吞的可能性又加了几分，"我的荣幸，大人。"

"除此之外，我还给你准备了另一份礼物。"拉姆斯用暗红色的餐巾噬去了嘴角的污腻，门齿抵在下唇上吹了声响亮的口哨。

哨音未停，一抹亮黄色的影子从门外飞奔进来，动作灵活地绕过桌脚凳椅来到拉姆斯腿旁，热切地注视着他。

那是失踪了近一个月的Robby，席恩一直以为它被做成了炖肉……他现在反而希望自己的担心成真。

Robby的个头几乎翻了一倍有余，毛皮更加鲜亮光滑，要不是它鼻梁上那道疤还在，席恩绝不认为这是同一条狗。

拉姆斯把Robby抱了起来，几乎鼻子贴着鼻子地跟他说话，"嘘嘘嘘——你要是跑出去碰到拉姆斯的话，你会恨透我一个月前用半块面包把你救回来的。"拉姆斯侧过脸看向席恩，"我猜它现在一定爱惨你了，对不对Robby?"

席恩的脸色难看到了极点，粗短的指甲出门深深扣进木椅把手几乎掀翻指甲盖，视线在一片渐浓的水雾中逐渐变得模糊不清。

"Robby,Robby，听起来和某个死透了的少狼名字很像啊，你是昵称吗，嗯?是纪念?"拉姆斯把它放到膝上梳理着它脊背处柔顺的黄毛，"你看我把它招呼的多好，看。"

还没等席恩反应过来，Robby在拉姆斯的命令之下跃过了桌子直朝他飞扑而来。重力势能和加速度的冲击力将席恩连人带椅撞到在地，后脑磕到坚实的地面惹得耳旁蜂鸣阵阵。

"Robby，停下!"席恩徒劳的呵斥着它，狼狈地架起双手挡住Robby疯狂的撕咬。

"停。"拉姆斯轻松的一句话便让一条疯狗变回了家犬，"它跟你一样听话，也一样弱小，虚张声势比谁都强。"

席恩的小臂被咬得血肉模糊，涔涔鲜血从伤口溢出一路淌进肘弯。他民紧了双唇看向拉姆斯，眼神空洞无光，"你打算怎么做……My lord."

拉姆斯单手指向窗外，"Robby，跳。"

"不!"席恩愤然蹿起往前扑去试图拦住它，Robby细长的尾巴扫过他的指缝不过半秒后便滑开不见。

它毫不犹豫地跳出了窗外，随着沉闷的落地声响后一切重归平静。 

席恩彻底瘫软在冰凉的地上，喉间像噎了块干冰般肿痛不堪。 

黑暗之中勉强燃烧的微弱火苗在那落地声后彻底熄灭。

他夺走了所有值得回忆的事情。席恩看着拉姆斯俯到他身上，膝盖挤压着他两腿间的位置。

"记住你是谁，Reek。 "拉姆斯低声呢喃着，唇瓣从席恩的耳廓点啄至下颌脖颈，右手从衣服下摆滑入抚上平坦的小腹，继而捏弄着因寒气而硬挺的乳首。

席恩没有反抗的意思，呆愣地看着拉姆斯身上那套原本属于他的披风，任由苍白削瘦肉体一寸寸暴露在微凉的空气当中。拉姆斯粗重的喘息声以蚕噬桑叶的速度缓慢下移，致命诱人的吮吻声在空旷的房间内或深或浅的响起。

宽大的黑色披风挡住了席恩大部分赤裸的身躯，层层衣物被拉姆斯依次脱去。席恩在恍惚间似乎看到了那妇人上刑台时看到的画面，拉姆斯代替了处刑人的位置，以手为刃熟练的将席恩的外皮剥下，指尖撩动的不知是情欲还是无声的羞辱。

鱼一样光滑地躺在地上，席恩闭上眼睛已经完全失去了思考能力，迷失在精神世界当中。拉姆斯的几声嗤笑在静谧的室内听上去更觉刺耳，冰凉的手掌在席恩的大腿内侧来回抚弄着，略显粗糙的拇指扫拨着两腿间的断根残茬的触感也无法让他最初其他反应。

木门被推开的咯吱声响到半途戛然而止，来人似乎被屋内的场景吓得不清。

拉姆斯连抬头的动作也吝惜无比，"滚出去，关门。"

"My lord ."

席恩听到了衣物落地的窸窣声，睁开眼在颠倒的视野里看到一具丰腴饱满女性裸体，和一头耀眼的红发。

"我说了，滚出去。"拉姆斯不耐烦地呼出一口气抬头看向她，"梅尔，现在不是你该来的时候。"

"那他就行了?一个营养不良肮脏低贱的男人?"梅尔的声音微微发着抖，"……凭什么，你那些变态的嗜好里还包括鸡奸吗?"

拉姆斯阴沉着脸急步上前扼住了梅尔的脖颈把她摁在墙上，嗓音低沉到近乎低吼，"我不知道你什么时候还有干涉我的权利了，操了你几次不代表你是我未来的妻子——别让我再说第二次。"  
直到梅尔的脸色憋成了酱红色拉姆斯才松开了手，任梅尔失力跌坐到地上，随即大步离开了厅房。

梅尔伏在地上止不住地喘气，眼球充血暴起，原先姣好的面容变得狰狞扭曲。她咳嗽着把地上的袍子拽来披在身上。视线转到正处在神游状态的席恩脸上，毫不掩饰自己的恨意。方才遭受暴虐行径的喉咙说起话来竟如老妪般沙哑刺耳。

"为什么……你那么特别。"

席恩没回应，他不在意对方说了什么或是自己眼下是一副多不堪的模样。

他闻到了夹在凛冽风风雪中的面包香味，听到了围聚在广场周围的人们发出的谈笑声。

小席恩不安地从马背上翻身而下，惶恐地打量着临冬城城主。年幼的罗柏最先迎了上去，稚嫩的脸庞模仿着他父亲的严肃神情，说出了两人第一句对话，也是席恩所拥有的最久远的记忆。  
"我是罗柏史塔克，很高兴认识你。"

十、

狗舍里无时无刻都充斥着浓郁的野兽腥臊的气味，哪怕一天打扫两三次也无济于事。

席恩蜷缩在最里间的铁笼角落，长期溶于狗群的生活让他习惯了这一切。

"你为什么不去吃饭?"罗柏站在门边问道，极力掩饰着自己的好奇心。

"我不饿。"席恩盘腿坐在床上，不安到几乎每隔两秒就翻一次膝头上摊着开的书，"你们史塔克都不会敲门的吗?"

"门开着。"罗柏踌躇一会儿，"晚饭的麦香馅饼特别好吃，我给你留了一块。"

席恩似乎真的闻到了一些特别的味道，他睁开眼睛打量了一下狗舍的门，凄冷的月光从窗台泄进只映亮了模糊的身影。

这里一向是禁地，除了负责清洁的人和拉姆斯，没人敢来。

那隐隐透着麦香的气味仍没散去，席恩爬出笼子——一周前已经去掉了锁。他朝着月光投下的一小圈亮光走去，却猛地被什么人推到了墙上，额角狠狠撞上了灰墙。

被这袭击撞得七荤八素的席恩在做出反抗之前就被来人用一段布条封住了嘴，一双极为精致的手铐反锁住了他的胳膊。

“闭嘴，不然我把那些狗都放出来。”来人故意扭曲了自己原本的音色，俯在他耳畔恶狠狠的威胁着。

麦芽的香气越来越浓，席恩只觉得一阵眩晕，额角伤口涌出的献血浸透了半边眼眶。

宽松的兜帽袍子严严实实的遮住了来人的身体，他动作极为粗暴的将席恩的裤子拖拽至膝盖处，用某种特别的粘液粗略做了润滑之后长枪直入。

席恩从喉间爆出一声哀嚎，后庭被强行扩张至每道褶皱都拉伸到极限以致于撕裂渗血。

可精神上的折磨远胜肉体，对方伏在他后颈处喘着气，五指探入席恩卷翘的头发后狠狠抓拢，粗暴如野兽般发泄欲望。

粘稠的血液在月色下显现出纯粹的黑色，粗大的硬挺灌满后庭，毫无章法的抽插运动引起的更多是痛苦而非快感。

半透明的液体混着鲜血淌过会阴处，转而滴落在地面上积蓄了一小摊水渍。肉体的碰撞声被狗群的吠叫掩去，可那要命的喘息声仍在席恩耳畔回响。

对方爱怜而凶狠地咬住了席恩在月色下显得过分苍白的肩膀，门齿剐蹭着这一小块皮肉，唇舌止不住地吸吮舔吻，直到左肩泛起一片紫红色才停下动作。

与此同时，来人将左手探进席恩两腿之间抚摸着腿侧软肉，侧掌有意无意地蹭过断根残茬的举动让席恩的肌肉瞬间绷紧。

任何一个能挑起他性欲的动作于席恩而言与酷刑无异，他宁可自己被剥去人皮吊上城墙。

那人似乎察觉到了身下人忽然僵硬的身躯，他从齿间轻轻发出一声嗤笑，侧头咬了口对方的耳垂，语气如情人私语般温柔，“还在想它吗？”

沙哑的低音听起来撩人而诱惑十足，席恩首次听到了他未加掩饰的声音，那出现在席恩每场噩梦的声音。

席恩舔舔嘴唇，他几乎忘了酒的味道，可他现在终于想起来这麦香来自一种酒。  
这酒只在拉姆斯的私人藏品里出现过。

“No, my lord .”席恩俯下身子将额头抵在墙上，嘴角咧开，露出一个他所能做到的最近似微笑的表情。尽管他深知自己揭露对方身份可能导致的可怕下场，可他无论如何也不愿放弃一个能嘲讽拉姆斯的机会——哪怕只有一瞬间，他想起了自己的姓氏。

随着呼吸声的沉寂，塞满了后庭的硬物被拔出。后脑传来的剧痛夺走了席恩的所有意识，在那之前，他忽然有种为名誉战死的虚假快感。

他现在想来一炮了。

十一、

“规则一，所有的信息都需要代价。”较年长的一个长着酒糟鼻的士兵说着，一把夺过新兵腰间的酒壶猛灌了几口。

新兵欲言又止，咽了几口唾沫，直勾勾的盯着酒糟鼻的喉结上下来回。

“规则二，永远别试图和波顿大人讲道理。”

新兵还在心疼自己的酒，“就这两点?”

“规则三。”酒糟鼻扣住新兵的肩膀让他转向公用水井那侧，穿着还未正式授予印有波顿家徽的盔甲的几个士兵——和他一样是新人的家伙说着三俗笑话，其中一个麻子脸撞倒了一个瘦弱的男人。

新兵看的很清楚，麻子脸纯粹是没事找事，被酒精烘热的大脑只是想找个宣泄点。那个男人反抗不过半分钟就被麻子脸掀翻在地，全副武装的醉汉对上手无寸铁的平民，实在不是什么光彩的胜利。

“告诉我你学会了什么?”馥郁的酒香从酒糟鼻嘴里喷出来，新兵不想承认却还是贪婪地猛吸了几口混着酒气的凛冽空气。

“呃……欺凌弱小?”

酒糟鼻摇摇头，嘴唇抿成一条冷硬的直线，“别欺凌他。”

那人往他们的方向渐渐走近，他的眼睛让新兵想起来在菜场见过的鱼，大而无神，毫无灵性。

酒糟鼻叫住了他，“嘿，你，过来一下。”

新兵极不自然地低下了头。

酒糟鼻从新兵口袋里抽出一封信递给了他，“把这封信交给波顿大人。”酒糟鼻停顿了一下，看着对方解释着，“这家伙新来的，我得赶紧带他去集合营。你知道他们把迟到的人归类为拒召的下场吧。”

席恩没什么反应，默默接过了信走开。

见对方走远之后新兵才呼出一口气，“你刚刚才说过別欺凌他。”

“波顿大人前两天刚把个铁匠的女儿从楼上推下来。我现在去送这玩意儿的话，你就做好抗把铁铲把我的碎肉从砖缝里挖出来的打算吧。”

新兵被他的话激的恶寒，“所以你找个替罪羊?”

“我找了个最不可能死的人。”酒糟鼻拍拍新兵的肩膀示意他跟上自己，“不管你信不信，这家伙深得大人的心。”

“他?”

“只要他够聪明。”酒糟鼻晃晃酒壶，把剩下的液体一饮而尽。

——————

ReekⅡ逃走，已从湖中打捞回收尸体。

便条用不到二十字的篇幅省略了没人会在乎的具体过程，比如军务官的绝望，他所遭受的非人的折磨。

而拉姆斯连这十几个字都不在乎，他将茶色笺条的一端抵上烛焰，火舌将笺条吞噬殆尽。橙光在他脸上刻出扭曲的黑色剪影。 

原本放在桌上的一把损坏严重的小号锉刀，被他当做礼物送给了前来传信笺的席恩。

“小惊喜。”拉姆斯说着，笑意暖人。

席恩差点腿软跪在地上。

——————

“规则四。”酒糟鼻站在水沟旁扶着自己的老二放水，舒坦地呼了口气。

“不要轻易相信别人?”新兵无声无息地来到酒糟鼻的身后，隐于腰侧的佩剑闪着寒光。

“对，不要轻易……”酒糟鼻的瞳孔瞬间缩小到一个史无前例的程度。腹腔被划开的豁口涌出股股鲜血，与浊黄的尿液一道流入水沟。

酒糟鼻咳嗽着从喉间呛出血泡，重心向前倾去正倒在了半人宽的污沟里，脸扎进一坨黄黑色的粪便中生生呛死。

新兵嫌弃地就着酒糟鼻的裤子把剑上的血迹擦拭干净，又从腰封里掏出那张真正该交给拉姆斯的笺条扔进了水沟，看它彻底被冲走后才进行下一步动作。

他费力地把尸体拖离现场，一个左脸上横贯着巨大血疤的男人自暗处走出帮新兵搬运尸体，模糊的光线下，映出两人过分相似的脸孔。

十二、

他所做的一切都出于羞辱，也为了让席恩对他的恐惧更甚于死亡。

说来讽刺，让席恩想去死的原因是拉姆斯，让席恩想活着的原因也是拉姆斯。

他靠在贴墙的那一面铁笼壁，和隔壁笼子里的黑毛猎犬对视着。为了保持它们的凶性，拉姆斯绝不会将它们喂饱，而每当食物耗尽之后，看上去毫无抵抗力的席恩显然成了最佳甜点。

猎犬趴伏着把脑袋搁在地上，显出一副假寐的模样。可它的后腿仍警戒地抬起，肌肉紧绷，标准的伏击姿态。  
席恩有点想笑，却又很快烦躁起来。这些狗，这些狗拥有的东西比他还多。

长时间的歪曲坐姿让他的脊背僵痛无比，椎骨的间隙刺进细针般的不适。可他没有动，即使他已经感觉不到坐骨附近的肌肉了。席恩盯着隔壁笼子里的黑毛小骗子，抬腿把脚抵在了跟它临近的铁栏杆上。

“以为我不知道你在想什么吗？‘看看隔壁那弱不禁风的两腿生物，我只要表现得无害又乖巧就可以把他吸引过来了’嗯？你是这样想的吗？你在你主子身上什么也没学到是吧。”

席恩扯开了自己的领口凑上前去，裸露的苍白胸膛上肋骨分明，几道并不新鲜的深色伤疤赫然在上，“想赶上你主子？你还差远了。”

席恩几乎吼出了这句话，紧接着一脚踹上铁栏。装睡的猎犬猛地抽动一下尾巴竖起，却依旧强忍着呆在原地没有动弹。

“你这狗杂种…”席恩扯了扯单边嘴角，很难说清他究竟是在笑还是抽搐。

“它可是纯种。”拉姆斯斜靠在犬舍的门口抱臂打量着西恩，神情带着丝若有若无的嘲讽。他在这站了有一会儿功夫。

“我看着它爸肏了它姐，幼崽里只有它是最正常的——这也是它能活到现在的原因。”

“它是纯种，我也是。”席恩说着，把视线投向拉姆斯，“你呢？”

下一秒，拉姆斯像捉鸡崽似的拎着席恩的后领把他从笼子里拽了出来，随即一把甩到墙上，沉闷的肉体撞击声紧随其后。席恩登时一阵天旋地转，知道自己贴着墙面缓缓滑到地上，他才在混乱的视线中反应过来自己在哪。

拉姆斯蹲下来，脸上已没了笑意。

席恩抬起头，有什么十分陌生的东西在体内炸开，爆炸的余息一路烧至喉管，浓厚的血腥味抑制呼吸。他猛地起身撞向拉姆斯，又在这一变故之中抽出了对方的佩剑。

两人的位置完全颠倒过来，席恩像溺水的人重新浮出水面后大口喘息着，指着拉姆斯的佩剑抖得厉害。

拉姆斯几乎在两秒后就镇定了下来，他慢慢翻转身子看向席恩，安抚性极强的笑意爬上唇角，“Reek？”

他会一刀刺穿他，从胸腔下手。  
席恩惊恐地睁大眼睛死死盯着地上的拉姆斯。  
剖开他的胸膛，一根根折断他的肋骨让他的惨叫一声声连贯成章。

“Reek？”拉姆斯的眼睛里没有丝毫慌乱，“我没跟你说过恶作剧的下场吗？”

明明他才是拿着武器的那个。

席恩无法抑制自己愈加颤抖的双手，精美的长剑从他手中滑落。他的双膝发软猛地跪坐在地上，席恩望向拉姆斯深邃的瞳孔，说不出是什么东西在那一瞬间击垮了他所有的心理防备。

一个激灵把席恩从幻境中叫醒，门口没有人，狗还趴着，他的脚依旧抵在铁栏杆上。席恩的两腮鼓起来，似乎在咀嚼着什么东西。

他不明白。

他不明白自己在那似梦非梦的幻觉里为什么要反抗拉姆斯，波顿大人是他所能拥有的一切。

“席恩•葛雷乔伊。”

狗群小声地吠叫起来，那声音又抬高了音量免得被犬吠掩去。

“席恩！”

没有人回应。

“Reek！”

席恩抬起了头看向声源。

来人没有提灯，大半个身子隐匿在黑暗之中，只留下模糊的体型轮廓，看上去是个佩剑的男人。

伴随对方移近的动作，烛火的光芒一寸寸覆盖到他脸上，一道黑紫色的粗粝伤疤横贯于上，硬生生将脸分成了两个板块。

军务官来到席恩的笼子前蹲下，把一柄小巧的匕首轻轻放到了笼门前的黄沙地上。他的视线没离开过席恩的双眼，左手自打进来起就一直按在腰侧的剑柄上。

“你想死吗？”

十三、

物以类聚，人以群分。

很难说是后天的影响还是先天的因素，席恩自己并不承认，他是一个很糟糕的人。

他没有告诉过任何人的一件事，他在由衷而隐秘地嫉妒罗柏之前曾同样真挚的仰慕他。

席恩刚到临冬城的时候，是罗柏最先带他融入这北风肆虐的北境，也是第一个站出来替他挡下孩童无知而恶毒的碎语，坦然承认“他是我兄弟”的人，理所当然般的把他划进了自己的领域。

罗柏极早地展现出作为继承者的包容和担当，这对于当时尚且年幼的席恩来说无疑具有致命的吸引力。他跟着他，模仿他，敬仰他，爱着他，一如席恩仅有的回忆中，微亮阳光落在无垠碧波上的析出的璀璨碎光般纯净的爱慕。

北境没有海，罗柏却有着海的胸气息。

直到一次，史塔克例行的家族宴会前夕，那正好是席恩来到狼家的第一年。

然而他被长仆要求留在房间里。

“为什么我不能去？”席恩说着，看向正在帮自己系披风的罗柏，忽然明白自己问了个多么愚蠢的问题。史塔克家的几个孩子都在屋里，穿着新制的华服讨论明天的宴席。

罗柏一愣，其实他没想到会有席恩不能参加的这种情况发生。他在长仆说完那些话后能够明白是为什么，但他觉得自己的双亲不会这么做，或许是长仆守旧的观念让他对席恩说了这么一番话。

席恩不蠢，在这种事上还非常敏感，只是平日的相处让他渐渐模糊了一些边界以至于让他刚才失了态。席恩沉下脸，没再说什么。

“因为你不是史塔克。”口直心快的珊莎毫不客气地回答了席恩的问题，她整理着腰间的绸花，脱口而出的话让气氛更僵。

“珊莎！”罗柏还思考着该怎么安抚席恩再去找父亲问问是怎么回事，妹妹的一句话惊得他几乎吼出声。或许她并没有恶意，却依旧不合时宜。

“怎么了？”珊莎被罗柏吓了一跳，手中的绸花被自己拉断了几根丝，气得她嫌弃地啧了声，“事实啊。”

无论在北境吹了多少年风雪，他永远都不是冰原狼。

席恩离开了房间，错过了罗柏想要拉住他的手，他迷迷糊糊地回忆起了一些事情——

“你应该恨他们，你必须恨他们。”他的父亲坐在壁炉旁，双手钳在他肩上，疼得他几乎没听清对方的话，“现在滚吧，滚去那该死的北方。”

罗柏像一束光，万人瞩目。受人尊敬的继承人，令母亲骄傲的儿子，兄弟们的最爱。席恩在他身边更多的像个陪衬，偶尔接受他撒下的温柔。他不得不成长，用他凭借自负勉强堆砌的尊严独当一面才能站在罗柏身侧。

随后拉姆斯出现，轻而易举地踢碎了他敏感可悲的自尊，撕裂他的伪装，大肆嘲讽他最真实而肮脏的模样。

他敏感多疑，自负顽固，沽名钓誉追奢好富欺软怕硬胆小懦弱骄惰成性不负责任。

罗柏培养出他善良的一部分，而拉姆斯对他的本性全盘照收。

至少这是席恩的解读，他像义无反顾扑向火焰以寻求方向的飞蛾那样，给自己编造了一个无比美好且不能没有拉姆斯的谎言。

他的意识在长时间的囚禁虐待中一次次被打碎重建，如今即便是最好的学士也不可能从他脑海里掘出半点不属于拉姆斯的东西。

他极为充实，比以往任何时候都要无疑，除了恐惧和爱慕这两样拉姆斯灌输给他的东西外席恩的内心一无所有。

他被驯养，从头到尾都是拉姆斯想要的模样。

但席恩在漫长的监禁生活中孕育出了些他自己，甚至拉姆斯都没发觉的东西。

当他看向铁笼外的军务官，视线从对方脸上的痂痕转向破裂的眼球时，他感到恐惧——和强烈的嫉妒。

席恩拾起那把匕首，“你想做什么？”

“给你自由，一劳永逸的自由。”

十四、

梅尔疯了，常有人看到她举着石块在城外游荡，遍体鳞伤。

倒没什么人觉得稀奇，干蠢事的人不止她一个，当着波顿大人的面干蠢事的人更不少。

至于这位曾经十分得宠的姑娘怎么落的现在这个下场的种种猜测，已经成为城内士兵饭余消遣的谈资，通常伴随着黄硬面包和小麦酒一块出现，又随着被扣下的牙垢归于尘土。

某个门口守卫将这件事变编成小调，不时地吹起口哨唱着这件事。

她是放走了囚犯，还是争风吃醋依旧没有定论。

迈着整齐步伐的士兵从铁匠的店门口经过，排列整齐的盾牌上涂绘着剥皮人的图章，色调灰暗的血腥图画在灰蒙蒙的光线下或明或暗地交替闪现。

铁匠一如既往地坐在近门口的凳子上，他现在能接到的活只剩下替屠户磨快生锈的砍骨刀之类本应是学徒的杂活。

私藏铁器可是重罪，拉姆斯限制了城市的物资供给，铁匠在几个星期前签了协议，和行内的几个兄弟成了专职为波顿家族的军队铸剑打盾的职工。

这工作的薪酬很不错，如果你能忽略掉来自亲友的冷眼的话。铁匠拎着那只用了好几年的酒壶回到屋里，浓烈的酒香突破寒风的封锁四下溢开。

他不再需要用井水稀释少得可怜的烈酒了。

铁匠回到屋后，把酒壶连同一大块熏肉和干面包放进洗衣篮，又通过滑槽把篮子送到地窖。

那个新兵在下头接住了篮子，同僚们都以为他死在了那次追查Reek2的路上。

他把食物取出，匀出了一部分给他兄长。

军务官没有什么进食的欲望，只顾用手里的破旧牛皮擦拭自己的剑。

“他入伙了？”新兵坐到军务官身边，撕了块干面包塞进嘴里。

“嗯。”

新兵盯着他看了一会儿，“为什么你要相信一个没种的家伙，字面意义上的没种。”

“受够了的人总会反抗的。”

“他可难说了。”新兵说到，语气并不那么和善。

军务官有些受不了自家兄弟的话里藏针，他丢开布侧过身子看向新兵，“我不会让你去的，风险太大了，没保障。”

新兵冷笑一声，似乎听到了什么不可思议的事情，“他去就有保障了？需要我提醒你一下那可是拉姆斯•波顿吗？”

“你想怎样？”

“让我去。”

“然后看着你送死吗？”

新兵一愣，被对方的语气吓到了。他待了一会儿，擅自捋了捋对方从未跟自己细讲过的计划，“你说过我们能把那个家伙救出去，可你只是想让他…”

“他现在跟死了有什么区别？”军务官听不惯新兵语气里的指责，“他这样去死还算是做了点好事。”

新兵还想说点什么，军务官双手抚上了他的脸，拇指深深摁进颊肉，语气急促而焦躁，“别只想着他的死，是时候收收你那泛滥的同情心了。想想拉姆斯，想想那个变态的死，我们能他妈的救多少人？嗯？我们计划这都多久了？”

两人的距离不过半指，新兵咽了口唾沫，没有回答。

“看着我，你他妈的好好看着我。”军务官加重了手上的力道，脸上那骇人的伤口几乎伴随着他无法控制的狂怒活过来，蜈蚣般在他脸上张牙舞爪。

军务官几乎要撕裂嗓子，却仍压抑着声调用气音诉说着， “我毁了容，瞎了一只眼，废了条腿杀千刀的我现在都没法跑步！”

“我要他死，明白没？我要那个姓波顿的家伙死！”

新兵的下唇颤抖着，他看着军务官那颗被打碎的玻璃珠子似的眼球点点头。

军务官像卸了什么重负把他拥入怀中。

“他究竟对你做了什么？”

军务官没回答，“你爱我，对吗？”

“……对。”

“那就帮我。”

古堡的大厅内，常年不熄的壁炉传来干燥柴禾被烧断的脆响。拉姆斯坐在铺着狼皮的主座上，面前的桌子散乱地摆满了渡鸦送来的信笺。

拉姆斯的心思全不在这上面，他的拇指摩挲着纯金酒杯的杯沿——这完全是个无意识的举动，但站在他身后的席恩把这理解为了指示，上前为拉姆斯倒上了酒。

液体撞击杯壁的声音让拉姆斯稍稍回了神，但他心里琢磨的还是几天前的事。

在他挥起蛇鞭抽到梅尔脸上之前，她怔怔地盯着他，“你爱他，对吧？”这是个肯定句。

清脆的一声响后，梅尔吐出一口混着碎牙的血沫，她没倒下，“你心虚了。”拉姆斯再次挥起长鞭，皮肉生生被柔韧的鞭子撕开，血雾融进空气，这次她倒下了。

自负的小姑娘不愿承认自己失宠，转而迁怒Reek，恼羞成怒口不择言的一桩小事。拉姆斯是这么理解的，却总觉得哪里不对，是她说话的神情太过坚定，还是那几句胡话太过荒唐？

拉姆斯在十二岁的时候杀了一个人，那是他第一次杀人，而他对此没有丝毫负罪感。那时没有人看得起他这个私生子，所有人都认为不久后将会迎来一位正统的继承人。

那个屡次对他恶言相向的官吏站在城墙边上抽着烟，“我认识你妈，她在heaven hole 工作，你知道那地方吗？”官吏朝他喷了一口烟，“全城的妓女都想在那工作，你那biao子娘真是——”

拉姆斯把他推下了城墙，血浆炸了一地的花。

他把那家伙退下城墙不为别的，只是受不了那家伙把烟吐到他脸上。

情感只是弱者宣扬正义的软弱借口。

拉姆斯偏过头打量着席恩，伸手探进了对方衣服下摆。他的指尖能清晰地感受到Reek腹部脂肪下坚实的肌肉，指尖触碰到的几处结痂的伤疤给人以意外的惊喜。他记不清自己曾对Reek干过什么了，手指抚摸过的伤痕却将记忆一点点唤醒。

左腹一条两指长的伤疤是他用蜡油烫的，当时Reek正进行第二次逃跑行动。

腰侧摸起来凹凸不平的红痂是他的猎犬咬的，可怜的Reek被抽为当天的活饵。

小腹有一块较新的淤青，他没记错的话应该是某个不长眼的士兵干的。拉姆斯当着Reek的面没说什么，事后叫人割了那个士兵半截舌头，这家伙可没法再在工作的时候吹口哨了。

席恩什么也没说，任由拉姆斯抚摸宠物似的逗弄他。

拉姆斯把Reek的裤子撤下小半截，右手探进dang中握住了仅剩的东西。这个拉姆斯记得可清楚了，他算半个操刀的。

“大…”席恩张了嘴，一个音节吐出后再也不知道该怎么续下去。说什么也没有？说一会儿有人会借着铁匠们上交兵器的功夫进来？还是说自己怀里揣着一把匕首待会儿就要刺杀他？

“什么事？”拉姆斯没有看他，嘴角弯起一个欢愉的角度，琥珀色的眼眸在焰火的照耀下熠熠生光，“Reek？”

和梦里一样，他的一切设防在这男人面前溃不成军。没有恐吓，没有威胁，只是听他唤了自己的名字。

Reek。

谁他妈是席恩•葛雷乔伊？

Reek跪下来，声音颤抖，“他们逼我这么干的，我不想，我不想..我求您别让他们再靠近我了。”

拉姆斯被勾起了兴趣，“谁？”

Reek抬起头看向拉姆斯，迷蒙的水光模糊了视线，“他们就要来了。”

十五、

城南打铁铺子失了火，火借风势烧了隔壁一间屋子。城北两个孩子捅死了巡逻队的一个士兵，一时间城内乱作一团。

拉姆斯坐在房间正中，耳听得房外刀枪剑戟铿锵声不断。Reek站在他身旁慌得不像话，几次想开口都被拉姆斯气定神闲的模样逼得闭了嘴。

门外的声音渐渐停了，咣当一声门被撞开，紧接着闪进一个手持弓箭的男人。他的脸上沾满了血迹，扭曲的左腿显然是断了。新兵往屋里看了眼，跟他预料的一样。

他的兄弟不知所踪，席恩就站在拉姆斯身侧不足半米远的地方，而那个变态本该掉在地上的脑袋还好端端地待在脖子上。

每个人都有自己的小算盘，新兵很清楚席恩想干什么，他也清楚自己的打算。

他把弓弦拉开，箭头直指席恩。

没人能比拉姆斯更熟悉弓箭，至少在这座城内没有。入侵者的目标是Reek，拉姆斯再清楚不过。他放在桌下的左手捏着Reek刚刚上交的匕首，甚至不需要动，等那个冒失鬼的一箭放出后自己有大把的时间用飞刀解决他。  
只需要消耗一个Reek。

拉姆斯计划得明明白白，但他没法解释自己当时为什么会起身，奇迹般伸手抓住了那支本会射穿Reek脑袋的箭矢。

他抓住了锐利的箭头，惯性带动羽箭划破了他的右掌皮肉后，染红了大半支箭杆才停下，本该致命的一箭只在Reek的前额戳出了一点红。

没作丝毫停歇，拉姆斯反手将匕首甩去，锋利的短匕割破了新兵半侧脖颈后牢牢钉在墙上。

拉姆斯呼出一口气，转过身看向僵滞不动的Reek。摇曳的橙色火光映上拉姆斯的侧颊欢快舞动，身后喷撒出的半扇鲜红血液组成诡异的背景板。

他一脚把Reek踹到跪下，双唇抿紧。拉姆斯的安全感来源于掌控一切的权力，而他右手新鲜的伤口无疑打破了一直以来他所为傲的自制力。

拉姆斯冷眼看着倒在地上，痛极了也不敢呻吟出声的Reek，在那瞬间明白过来自己最近减少了对Reek的惩罚不是因为对方表现得乖巧——或许是，不舍。

城内骚乱不断，军务官把兜帽拉下遮住了脸，跛着脚溜出了城。

复仇从来都是个幌子，任何一个在拉姆斯手底下带过两周的人都不会有反抗的想法，这是他劝慰自己的借口。  
他想活下去，被束缚在木架上的每一天里他只有这个想法。

他才不管要死多少人才能换回远离拉姆斯的机会，他成功了，说不定拉姆斯也死了。他可以跑回南方编造自己的英雄事迹，指不定史塔克的拥戴者们还会对他感恩戴德。

冰冷的雪渗入鞋底，大量的运动让他尚有知觉的右腿疼得钻心。这身衣服并不保暖，军务官在城外的一处空地坐了下来。他还有很多时间，偷来的这身席恩的衣服能让他免除被守卫注意的风险，谁不知道席恩是拉姆斯最忠诚的奴仆？

白茫茫的雪地吸收了细碎的杂音，万籁俱静。这片白得不见一点污垢的地方曾让他深恶痛绝，而现在他却觉得无比得舒心。

军务官拢了拢身上的衣服，过低的温度逐渐夺取他的感知能力，他开始觉得越来越热。

一阵笑声忽然响起，先是几声低笑，再演化为无法遏制的撕心裂肺的狂笑。他笑这不经打的老铁匠，笑那软弱到骨子里的席恩，笑他老派的愚蠢弟弟，笑成功逃走的自己，笑这一片藏污纳垢的纯洁伪装。

军务官伸手拭去眼角的生理性眼泪，抬头看见一个红发女人站在他面前，面容破败，衣衫褴褛。

他挣扎着想逃开，女人砸向他脑袋的石块终结了他剩下的所有动作。她神情恬静，痴痴地笑着。暗红的血浆粘上灰黑色的粗粝石头。

“嗨，Reek.”梅尔笑道，手上的石块保持着规律的起落运动，“嗨，大人。”

头骨在皮囊内碎裂的沉闷声响和捣肉沫似的声音融为一体，花白的脑浆和殷红的血液溅上了在一旁等着吃食的黑色乌鸦的光滑羽毛，暗红的鲜血混上土壤渗进白雪中析出别样的红粉色，腥锈的气息引来了几只小兽的驻足。

“你爱他，对吧？”

“你心虚了？”

END


End file.
